ipsefandomcom-20200214-history
Electricity
Essential Question How do circuits work to power different materials? What are the different forms of energy? Objectives * Distinguish the different types of energy forms. * Identify which circuits are opened/closed * Discuss how connections conduct energy. Introduction & Student Background What is electricity? In your daily life, what does electricity power? (house, computer, phone, stove). Where does the power source come from? When electricity is used, it is often converted into another form of energy, such as sound, electromagnetic/light, and heat energy. In this activity, students will learn about the different forms of energy and how a closed circuit can convert one form of energy to another. They will first switch on different circuits to see the different types of energy and then construct their own circuit and explain which energy forms are converted. Vocabulary electricity - A form of power created by the movement of electrons sound energy - the energy produced by sound waves electromagnetic energy - energy from a magnetic field that is produced by the motion of electric charges such as electric current. heat/thermal energy - the part of the total potential energy and kinetic energy of an object or sample of matter that results in the system temperature. circuits - a closed loop that conducts electricity. Possesses a power source/input (e.g. a battery) and an output (e.g. lightbulb) connections - conducting wires that loop the circuit from input to output conductor - a material that can direct electricity or heat, normally a wire insulator - a material that does not direct electricity or heat, can be found on the outside of a wire. Materials * buzzer * small lightbulb * motor * alligator clips or insulated wires * switches * batteries (AA to D) * (if sunny & outdoors) small solar panel (~$15) * circuit board OR pegboard (to pin down materials materials) Lesson Plan PREP # Create a circuit by connecting one battery to one small lightbulb and one switch via alligator clips OR insulated copper wires, so that they form one continuous loop. # Create other circuits by repeating the same process, but with a buzzer and a motor respectively (instead of a lightbulb). # Optional: If activity is held outdoors or by a window with strong sunlight, it is possible to alternate a small solar panel for a battery. # Optional: Pin/fasten materials down on a square block of pegboard or a screen to prevent them from moving around and move easier. ACTIVITY # Explain to students what are the different forms of energy (basic/related: electrical, thermal/heat, sound, electromagnetic/light, chemical, mechanical) # Explain how different connections form a circuit/loop that powers the object. # Have them flip on different switches and identify which material (motor, buzzer, lightbulb) gives off which type of energy. # Have students identify at which point is what energy what (electrochemical - battery, electical - circuits, buzzer/motor/lightbulb - sound/mechanical/light&heat, light - solar panel, switch - mechanical) # Optional: Have students build their own circuits using the same materials IF alligator clips can be used. How it fits to Standard * Energy comes in different forms (2-3) * Heat, light, sound and electrical energy can be transferred (4-5) Follow Up What kind of energy is converted when you turn on electrical appliances at home? When you turn on your oven to bake something? When you use your desk lamp? When you use your microwave or radio? What happens when you flick a switch to turn on the lights, or when your phone rings?